Soledad
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: De nuevo en Europa, solo que esta vez va a ser doloroso.../ DESCONTINUADO.
1. Default Chapter

**Notas:** -_- no tengo un mejor título... y quería disculparme con Oro... no podré actualizar el de "las cosa no son como quisieras eh?" esta semana T.T las cosas no son como quisiera... ejem ^^ pero cuando pueda te subo el cuarto capitulo! Y ya sé que es difícil leer mis fics cuando tienen tantas faltas de ortografía y de gramática.

Soledad  
1. – Bienvenidos de nuevo a Europa  
Por: Merle-chan

Sonrió, su Tyson había regresado. Vio por la ventana, era un hermoso día. Pensó sobre los sentimientos que Tyson tenía por Kai pero... si Kai no hizo algo, ahora el podía intentar ser feliz con Tyson...  
Enrique pasó una mano frente a su rostro...

-. ¿Estas bien? –preguntó –podrías evitar la saliva?

-. Que? –parpadeó –Ja, Ja muy gracioso

-. No es mi culpa si estas pensando sobre cierto bladebreaker...

-. ¬///¬ Podrías callarte –se sonrojó –es mi problema Enrique

-. Hum... Ustedes que piensan, Oliver, Robert? –se volteó a los otros

-. ¬_¬ Nada!!! –contestó Robert –no es mi problema

-. Ya cásate... –murmuró

-. Vamos Enrique –Oliver rodeó la cintura de Enrique –Vamos a ver a los chicos está bien?

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto los Bladebreakers tienen una pacífica plática...

-. ESTAMOS DE NUEVO EN EUROPA SI!!!!!!!! –dije pacífica?

-. ¿qué está mal contigo? –preguntó Kai cortantemente

-. Está emocionado de estar aquí en Europa ne? –comentó Max sonriendo

-. Si, el está feliz –Ray le sonrió a Max –y Kai?

-. Jijiji –se rió –tratando de controlar a Tyson

-. Kai!!! Déjame ir!!! –gritó Tyson

-. No! –Kai lo tomó por la cintura –estas actuando como un baka, controlate

-. Solo si me dejas ir

-. No

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Porque no quiero eso

-. Que? –Tyson se sonrojó –Que dijiste?

-. No quiero dejarte ir... –Kai cerró sus ojos y...

-. Kai? Yo…

Sus labios se tocaron y…

*************************************************************  
ñ_ñ que forma de cortar un fic... ejem... aquí ta Oro!!! ^_^ otra de mis raras parejas favoritas...

BMMPUYDM!!!


	2. Confundido

**Soledad  
2.- Confundido?  
Por: Merloca Kanasuki**

Estaba llorando, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Era tan doloroso. No podía creerlo, era solo una pesadilla… Miró el cielo, no era justo, el estaba esperando ese beso, pero Kai solo había jugado… solo jug  
Sintió el viento en su espalda, las lágrimas en sus oyo… sintió esas manos en su cintura, sos labios en su cuello, esas lágrimas cayendo en su piel…

-. Por qué? No lo entiendo… ¿por qué todo lo que amo me odia? –preguntó tristemente

-. ¿Quieres saberlo?

-. Porque eres débil…

-. ¿Lo soy?

-. Si… eres débil, confias en la gente, cuando confias cambias…

-. ¿Entonces por qué?

., ¿Qué?

-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-. Te amo y quiero que me ames también…

-. No puedo

-. Lo sé… eres débil, por esa razón no te ama…

-. ¿Por qué me amas?

-. ¿Estás bien Kai? –preguntó Max nerviosamente

-. Claro que lo estoy… si, estoy bien –murmuró Kai

-. ¿Dónde está Tyson? –preguntó Ray mirando la puerta –él nunca nos dejaría… verdad?

-. No te preocupes, Tyson está bien –contestó Max –es nuestro amigo

-. Es un idiota… -murmuró para sí Kai

Volteó hacia la ventana, había comenzado a llover de pronto, parecía que iba empeorando lo que había sido una lluvia ligera, ahora las gotas golpeaban fuertemente la ventana, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, la razón por la que tenía fruncido el ceño era que ya habían pasado siete horas y ese idiota estaba todavía afuera…

"Eres tan cruel y frío… Esto no es un juego" Recordó la voz de Tyson

"¿Crees eso? es solo un estúpido juego… no hay nada"

"Entiendo eso pero… Me tengo que ir"

"¿A donde?"

"Eso no importa… solo necesito caminar… estoy… estoy vacio"

"Espera!"

Si, recordó la "plática" que tuvo con Tyson, y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, un dolor que no le gustó para nada, no tenía por que sentirse así, después de todo, no era su culpa que el otro chico confundiera sus intenciones. Aunque, realmente, no era culpa, ese pequeño dolor era otra cosa… Miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia continuaba igual, si no era que más fuerte, paseó la mirada hasta que pudo ver a ese chico… con Tyson…

**Bueno… pues tenía que adelantar algo de trabajo para las vacaciones… YA VOY A SALIR!!!!!!!! nn yipi!!!!!!! Y que más? Ah si!!! Gracias por los lindos reviews!!! Jejejeje y, si tienen tiempo, les recomiendo que lean mi comic yaoi que… -- no tiene título… 'k, está en mi grupo alas blancas**

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta_


End file.
